Radar systems commonly comprise a plastic housing, known as a radome, that shelters a transmitting/receiving antenna assembly of the radar system. Under certain circumstances, some materials (such as mud, water, ice, etc.) could accumulate on the surface of the radar radome and may sometimes cause severe attenuation of the transmitted or received radar signals and, thereby, degrade the performance of the radar system to an unacceptable limit.